The Ripple Effect
by mystmoon92
Summary: England feared the worst when the Doctor gatecrashed a World meeting, but then, "disturbances" are never just that are they? But of course, they can rely on the hero to make it right! Right? First fanfic! Rated T for the classic British beverage
1. Where a plot device happens

**A/N: OK, this is my first fan-fiction on here so please be nice! I'm English, so it's English spellings on this (but then, it's Doctor Who…so what did you expect?)**

**I do not own Hetalia or Doctor Who. If I did, they wouldn't be nearly as awesome!**

The World Conference was over for another day. First to leave, as usual, was America, dragging that poor clone of his along with him. Other countries soon began following his lead as, in dribs and drabs, until only a handful remained, Italy rocked on his heels as he waited for Germany to come back and finish clearing his paperwork. He frowned as he thought about Germany, there was something about him that had always seemed vaguely familiar, like a distant echo upon his past, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. That wasn't possible, right?

Prussia watched this with slight amusement, still the longer it took Italy to realise the small secret he was holding, the better as far as he was concerned. This feeling didn't last though, as he looked at …well, they were hardly his "fellow" nations were they? Not anymore…Hey, what was with this downer? He was obviously so awesome that the world just couldn't handle it, he laughed to himself

Romano also watched his brother dreaming, doubtless about the potato bastard, what did Veneciano see in him anyway? Stupid fratello! Lost in thought, he failed to notice Spain until he wrapped him from behind in a hug

"Romaanoo~"

"Get off, tomato bastard!" He jerked his head back violently, cracking Spain under the chin

"Ah! Romano!" Spain's eye's watered from the unexpected pain

"D-don't cry, bastard! Che, you shouldn't sneak up behind people like that!" Dammit! He hadn't meant to hurt him like that! Ugh, but it wasn't like he could show Spain that he was concerned. He'd dug himself in this hole when he'd first met Spain. Why was he always trying so hard to make out like he didn't care, and now this perception of him was buried too deep.

Spain laughed off the pain, rubbing his sore chin. He was glad that Romano couldn't see his face. He wished he wasn't bound by all these rules and meetings, he wished he could go back to the way it used to be king of the sea. He smiled, looking at Romano, and wondered how he would look in pirate attire. Maybe he would suggest it later…

France laughed to himself in amusement at Spain's antics; it amused him to see l'amour at work! Although, really, Romano was worse than the rosbif at admitting his feelings sometimes…ah, yes…the rosbif…it was true he and Angleterre were getting along better these days, but still, it was so hard to forget

"Jeanne"

Japan cringed from the exuberant display that the Europeans seemed to delight in. Honestly, it was a times like this that he missed the Isolationist era, when he had been left to his own devices to do as he saw fit. But of course, America and his ships had changed that…

England surveyed the room and sighed, then frowned as he noticed a wallet on the chair next to him,

A weird screeching noise suddenly echoed through the conference room, England straightened in alarm

"Oh, please not him…"

A blue shape began materialising in the corner of the room, Switzerland drew his gun (how he managed to get them in the room was a constant mystery to everyone else) but England reached out to stop him

"No! Don't shoot!"

"What?"

The shape solidified the words Police Public Call Box printed along the top. Suspicious glances fell on England as he made his way over to it. The door opened to reveal a tall brunette, who grinned cheerily at the assembled nations

"Ah. Hello!"

England clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he tried with all his might to stop himself from launching himself at the man and strangling him.

"Doctor"

"England"

"What are you going to destroy this time, git?"

This drew disturbed looks from the other nations. Destroy? Who was this man?

"Hopefully, nothing! I was tracking a disturbance is all, but…"

"Another hole? The last one nearly ripped me apart!"

"England." Austria said levelly, trying to calm his shock at a box with a strange man in materialising out of nowhere "Who is this man? And how do you know him?"

England turned; he'd almost forgotten where he was "Err…that is…" How could he even begin to explain? Oh, this is an alien a time travelling alien who's destroyed my capital several times and gives me nothing but grief. It would be the fairy argument all over again.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in on your meeting like this, I'm the Doctor" the man said, flashing the confused nations a mega-watt grin "I was just-oh"

A metallic tang flavoured the air, suddenly what looked like a bolt of lightning flashed across the table in the centre of the room

"What the-?"

The Doctor darted back to the TARDIS "Run!" he yelled, but it was too late, the air in front of the table appeared to rip, revealing a black emptiness. It acted like a black hole, sucking in everything in its path. Switzerland felt his grip shift as he fought against the wind. One by one the countries fell into the time stream; they felt their bodies changing, aging in different ways. The Doctor watched in horror. He shuddered to think what effect this would have on their countries.

He knew of nations of course, you couldn't hang around Earth as long as he had without being at least aware of them; however the only one he really interacted with was England, and they weren't on the best of terms (But really, it wasn't like he chose to have destruction follow him. Mostly). However, he was fairly sure that this couldn't have a good effect on the Earth.

Suddenly, the door to the conference room opened

"Sorry guys, forgot my-"

The Doctor straightened as a blonde man wearing a bomber jacket entered the room

"Huh? Who are you?"

*5 minutes ago outside the conference room*

"Ah damn!" America cursed as he searched the pockets of his favourite jacket

"What's up, America, eh?" Canada asked shyly

"Left my wallet in the conference room. I'll just go back up to the room and get it"

Canada sighed. Honestly, America could be so absent minded sometimes! And he wondered why his economy was in such a mess. "Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's fine, I'll only be a minute, just wait here"

America wandered back the way they came, into the conference room "Sorry guys, forgot my-" He stopped in the doorway, the room was empty, apart from a strange man standing in the doorway of a weird blue box

"Huh? Who are you?"

The man ignored him, him! The hero! He seemed more fascinated with a blue penlight that was making a buzzing noise.

"Hey! Weird dude!"

The man began muttering something to himself, something about rift particles

"Hey, buddy! I'm talking to you!"

The man looked up surprised, as if he hadn't noticed him

"Ah, yes, hello, I'm the Doctor, if you don't mind, I'm trying to repair the fabric of time and space itself here, do you mind?"

"Dude! Don't you know who I am?"

"I'm assuming someone important to this time period? I haven't been keeping track of current events"

"Dude, seriously? You're talking to the US of A here, dude!"

"Oh yes, I've heard of you"

"You've heard of me?"

"I always get a gun in my face when I go to yours though. Except when I went to the Moon landing, that was good"

"Yeah, that was sweet. Hey, d'ya happen to know where everyone went?"

"In a word? No."

"Oh, OK. You seen my wallet?"

"Err…oh…that probably went where they've gone"

"Oh, OK. Wait, what?"

"Ohh, this could take a while…umm, just step inside my office for a sec"

"That blue box there? If you insist dude, but it's gonna be pretty cramped with just the two of us in there-whooooooaaaaaaaaaa"

The Doctor watched in amusement as the American ran around the box and back in…then back out again and around the other way

"Man, this is trippier than when I ate Canada's 'special' brownies"

The Doctor mouthed along as he dragged the American to the console, America shouting "It's bigger on the inside!"

"Is it? I hadn't noticed, now this is my TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. To answer the questions I know you want to ask, yes, I'm an alien, yes, this is a time machine, yes, we are going to use it to get your friends back and no, I don't know where your wallet is but I'm sure it'll turn up. Hey, don't touch that!"

America guiltily withdrew his hand from the console "Why, what would happen?"

"Um" The Doctor paused "Not sure actually, either you'd kill yourself and all your ancestors, or a cup holder would come out. Not sure which!"

"It's very Home Depo isn't it?"

"Nothing wrong with that!"

"So where is everyone, Doctor…?"

"Just the Doctor. And I don't exactly know, but my guess is they have been randomly distributed along their own personal time stream"

He paused and saw America's confused face

"They've gone back in time"

"Oh! Like in Back to the Future?"

"That is the essence of what I'm saying, yet wrong in every detail"

America was sunk in thought for a while, before coming out with "But most of them are like, really old! I'm talking dinosaurs here, dude! We can't go through all of history, that'll take foreeeeeveerr!"

The Doctor gave him a strange look, he was beginning to understand where some of England's grumpiness came from "Yes, I know. That's why I'm trying to narrow it down now using the DNA transferor"

"Dude, you so totally just made that up"

The Doctor scowled "Fine. Just think of it as my satnav" He sighed "I just hope we find them before they cause too much damage"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think of it like a wave tank. Any changes they make back then will ripple through time and interfere with the now. And if it happens too much the universe will tear like rice paper"

America frowned "IIII don't get it, the universe is made of paper? I thought it was like a tank?"

"Oh, for a rubber sheet and some lead weights. It's the butterfly effect, America"

"Ohhh, why didn't you just say that?"

America settled back to watch the strange alien (And he certainly was strange! Nothing like Tony) when a thought struck him

"Canada!"

"Who?"

"My brother! I left him waiting for me outside the conference room! He already gets annoyed at me for forgetting about him!"

"Here, hand me your phone"

"Don't break it, it was a gift from Japan"

The Doctor pulled out the weird penlight again "I'm not going to, I'm just- increasing your coverage"

America stared "Are-are you hacking my phone?"

The Doctor threw him back the phone, "Ring your brother and tell him that if anyone starts getting weird new memories or begins acting strange, he's to call that number immediately" he said, surprising America with his sudden military demeanor "That could be key to finding out where people have gone" As he spoke the console began pinging "Speak of the devil, one of them's turned up! Allons y!" he cried, pushing random levers and setting the TARDIS in motion to the past.

**A/N: OK, so this is an idea that's been floating around my head for a while now, this is going to be co-written by me and my friend Samstar1990. It's basically going to follow America and the Doctor as they try to find all the Nations again, but of course, things are never that simple…**

**Translations**

**Fratello-brother**

**Rosbif-basically slang for an English person**

**Angleterre-England (obviously)**

**Jeanne-well, I'll let people guess for now, but I think it's pretty obvious who it is**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Early empires

**I got reviews! *Is easily pleased***

**Alix Cohen: Thanks for the correction; I've only heard it said, we don't have them here. And I'm glad you like the idea!**

**EspeonSliverfire2: Thank you so much! Typos? *checks* Ahh, yeh, *corrects them what weren't deliberate* thank you!**

**Sotnosen93: Thanks! I will try and explain anything that wouldn't be obvious to people who aren't fans. I do have a plan for France**

**Hope you enjoy my new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Hetalia. If I did, why would I post it on ?**

**

* * *

**

America felt himself tense with excitement as the TARDIS engines quietened, signifying that they had landed. This was so freaking cool! Anything could be outside those doors.

Well, yeah, the Doctor was eccentric but he seemed like a good guy, he couldn't understand why England had never told him about this. Ah well, he'd find out when they found him.

The Doctor frowned at the Gallifreyan script on the screen. "We're in Italy. 2nd century so…Roman era" He grinned at America "You're a long way from home"

America stared, not quite daring to believe it "Who's here then? Italy?"

"I can't tell…it's possible"

"Well, let's go then!" America pushed open the doors and squinted at the bright sunlight. They had landed in some kind of town, men in what America assumed to be togas were having a heated discussion at a street side stall, a pair of big beefy guys carried what looked to America like a tent on sticks through the crowd, passing a pair of women carrying baskets containing fish. He stared at the lively scene, until the Doctor came up behind him holding some weird device which looked like it had been cobbled together from scrap by a blind blacksmith.

"What's that for?"

"It should give me a clue as to where they are, although…"

"What?"

"I wonder whether you should follow me. We don't need to distort time further by letting young nations meet you early"

"Huh?"

"Well, what if you let something slip? It could completely change your history, not to mention everyone else's"

"Ah, I suppose…but I want to help! I'm the hero after all!"

"Don't worry; I have a job for you…"

* * *

America stared at the weird device in the TARDIS "So, why do you need me to do this again?"

"Because, err…as a nation you will probably exist in tandem to the majority of places we go, right? This will stop you causing a paradox that could tear a hole in the fabric of the universe"

"Ohh, like in Terminator?"

The Doctor frowned, he was beginning to sense a pattern here "Yes…so you just need to stick your hand in here and leave it a while"

"How long?"

"Ohh, about…3 hours?"

"3 hours?"

"Well, if you want to risk the entirety of time and space go ahead"

"…No, the hero shall endure! Spending 3 hours with my hand stuck in a box isn't very heroic though…"

"I'm sure you can find some way to entertain yourself" The Doctor said as he left. Well, that would keep him out of the way for a while…

* * *

England groaned as he awoke, then frowned. Why was it so hot? And…this wasn't his bedroom, this weren't his-"Ahh!" he yelled as he realised where he was, and more importantly, when he was. He looked himself over; he looked about 4, and wore a plain white tunic. He saw his green cloak hung over the end of the bed, he remembered that he'd kept wearing it despite the heat, it reminded him of home…Memories of his time here flooded through his head when someone knocked on the door and an accented voice yelled in Latin "Britannia! If you don't get up, Rome erilis is going to get angry and I won't help you!

"Adveho!" He hurried out; he remembered Rome being angry and had no wish to live through it again, not until he'd figured out why he was here

* * *

The Doctor wandered towards the Roman Empire's villa, keeping one eye on the device in his hand. He had slightly lied to America about what it did, it could only detect nations, it couldn't tell when a nation was from. He had figured this would be enough for this time period, the nations tended to keep apart from each other, right? Wrong, He could detect at least 6 nations in the villa, and he had no idea which one was the one from the meeting. He walked around to the back of the villa, which was built as three sides of a square, surrounding a garden which overlooked the town. As he watched, he saw a small, green cloaked figure run across the garden, carrying an amphora

* * *

England, or Britannia as he supposed he was now, grimaced under the weight of the amphora, as he attempted to cross the peristylium through as much shade as possible. He made it to the kitchen, fighting the urge to yell at the kid who was leant over the clibanus "I've got it, Gallia" he mumbled instead, biting down on the urge to yell _frog!_ There was also some area of his mind that didn't understand why he wanted to yell at the boy who would become France, they were friends right? England hadn't properly begun to hate France until that bastard king of his had burnt his top half in 1069. Still, Gallia was mildly preferable to France, he supposed. They were in the same situation after all.

"Head with the fairies, Britannia? It's no wonder you poison everyone's meals if you can't pay attention"

"L-like you're any better! Besides, you're taller than me; I can't reach over the clibanus properly!"

"Ah, is that why? It wouldn't be-" Gallia straightened and frowned "He's back. Go back and tend the vines. Festino!"

England nodded and leant the amphora against the wall and hurried back out into the sun, wincing in discomfort at the heat, he frowned as he left, was that…a man in the bushes outside? He paused to look, then felt himself freeze up with fear as he heard a voice behind him say "Saluto, Britannia ve~!"

Shaking, he turned, and saw what he feared, Rome stood there, Romano and Italy stood behind him, an oblivious grin plastered over Italy's face as he greeted the Briton.

* * *

The Doctor froze as the green cloaked child stopped and stared at him. Unless…was it him who was out of place? It was a nation certainly, could it be England? It would make sense if the TARDIS had found him first he supposed…but before he could be sure a man in armour with twin boys with identical curls shadowing him had come to join the child. He watched with a frown, from the way they were acting, along with the scraps of Latin that he could hear, it was all too obvious what he was seeing. Although he knew that it was right for the time period he hated seeing slavery, it was degrading to all concerned and treating a living sentient being like a possession… it could make him see red. He watched in horror as the cloaked child was pulled away, screaming out in Celtic. He couldn't watch anymore, anyway, he knew where he was looking now, so he turned and went back to the TARDIS

* * *

"Poor kid" America shuddered at what the young nation could be going through "We should totally go and free those kids! I am the hero after all!"

The Doctor shook his head "We can't risk that, they are under Rome's control after all."

"I thought he was meant to be a good guy though? But the way you describe him, he sounds almost as bad as Russia!"

"The Roman Empire was like any empire, America, it had good and bad points, and like most empires, he wasn't always kind to those under his control, however! He did make a mean saltimbocca"

"So what's the plan? We gonna bust in ninja-style and grab them? You still haven't told me who it is"

The Doctor paused "Ah, well…I don't exactly know which one it is…but don't worry! I'm sure you can tell them apart, you've known them for years after all!"

* * *

England winced as he sat in the cucina, he'd nearly forgotten how painful Rome's punishments were. He watched Gallia and Hispania as they worked to get the food ready; there was another banquet tonight, which as usual focused on foods that were expensive and pretty, rather than tasty. Rome had told them all to help, but after a few near misses, Britannia was no longer trusted near the food, so he was making the traditional vine garlands.

"What made you suddenly stop like that?" Gallia demanded "You nearly got away with it!"

"I-I thought I saw…something…" England trailed off weakly. Turning his face away from the two boys so not to show weakness as the urge to cry was becoming over whelming. Why was he even crying anyway? He was the British Empire! No…that hadn't happened yet, instead he was stuck here as a weak wet island whose futile resistance was always crushed.

What followed next was a long pause of silence, the atmosphere took a nosedive and although the cooking of food heated the already warm kitchen, the temperature felt chilly. Hispania looked over, he noticed Britannia seemed distressed and cleared his throat prompting Gallia. Gallia looked at Hispania then Gallia, he sighed. He knew Britannia had it hard being the younger of them, and he felt a bit responsible for him, Rome wouldn't have even known of Britannia's existence if the boy hadn't helped him during the rebellion. He also knew how homesick he got; Rome had just got back from Britannia hadn't he? Trying to sort out that defiant older brother of Britannia's…well, he supposed he was the closest thing the boy had now; he walked over and knelt by him

"Hey….come on…..smiles are so much prettier, non?" he put his hand on the small boys shoulder and England turned to look at him, "As long as we stick together it's not so bad…we're like a family after all"

"He is right" Hispania added " We are all apart of Rome's empire so therefore we are all in the same boat" he winked " So no more tears you hear? You'll be alright with me and Gallia here"

England smiled "Y-yeah, and we'll always have each other right?" He felt more tears prick his eyes, but not from sadness…it was so hard to believe that they would all be at each other's throats in just a few centuries…

"Right" the other two said in chorus

"And I bet one day all three of us will have bigger and stronger empires then Rome!" England couldn't resist adding, it wasn't like the two of them would remember

Gallia and Hispania looked at each other and laughed. England looked at them in confusion "What? Did I say something funny?"

"Nullus …" Gallia pulled him into a hug "And maybe you'll be right….someday…."

Hispania joined them and sat on the other side of Britannia "We'll rule the land and waves!" he laughed. "I would love to sail on the sea!"

"Me too me too!" England chirped. Inside, he wondered why it was so natural to act this way with them, was he thinking like his younger self too?

Gallia laughed and nodded "On the waves with the wind in our hair!"

Hispania pulled the two boys into a hug "I think this is our pact boys" he smiled putting his hand in the middle "One day, both the land and the waves!"

Britannia smiled "Yeah! One day!" And then we'll be no better than Rome, he mused to himself. We'll attack the tribes and enslave the survivors, we'll destroy their gods and force them to worship our own, we'll…England sighed inwardly. No wonder the Commonwealth countries still gave him dirty looks.

He placed his hands on Hispania's. Gallia laughed and la his hand gently on top

"Why not…after all who knows what will happen in the future"

The three boys laughed again holding each other.

"You guys are such stupri puellae, it's hard to believe Avi Roma struggled to beat you!" Romano yelled from the doorway

"Oh? You sure you don't want to join us, mi amice?" Gallia teased, England rolled his eyes, France never knew when to stop

"Shut up, spuria! I'm going to tell Avi that you're not doing your work!"

They stiffened in panic, Hispania darted up and grabbed Romano's wrist before he could leave "Nullus, nullus, Romano, we're just going back to work now, imo? Don't tell your grandfather, placer, he already punished Britannia once today, you understand; you have a brother, right?"

Romano scowled in annoyance and pulled his hand out of Hispania's grip "Don't touch me, stultus! Just-just do your job!" he snarled, stalking out of the kitchen. England hid a small smile, Romano never changed, regardless of the time period.

Gallia shook his head "Ah, bad choice of words, mi amice, you know how Rome plays favourites with those two"

"Heh, I forgot…you don't think he will tell Rome do you?"

"He's all mouth and no trousers; he hates Rome almost as much as we do" England smiled to himself, ignoring the odd looks Gallia and Hispania sent him.

* * *

The next day both America and the Doctor were in the bushes behind Rome's house again. America frowned at the three small figures who were working in the garden.

"I think that's Iggy, France and Spain…but we're so far away I can't tell! What am I looking for anyway?"

"I think what's happened is that the modern day nation has fallen back to this time and 'possessed' their past selves…so you basically need to tell me who is acting like their 21st century selves" "Right…"

* * *

England pulled at the weeds that were attempting to choke the vines in Rome's garden. He wondered again why he was there, his mind was so confused. Half of him knew that 2 days ago, he'd been living in Rome's house, he'd been worried because Rome was attacking his brother again, but then another part of him insisted that 2 days ago, he'd been adult, and at a world meeting, discussing something…with someone annoying…he sighed in frustration, what had happened to him yesterday morning to make him so confused?

Raised voices suddenly rang out across the courtyard

"What do you mean, trouble? We fought to build that wall so we're going to defend it!"

"Sir, the Caledonians are vicious and we don't have the men to hold our position, we have no option but to retreat"

"No, we have put too much effort into this to just-just throw it away!"

"The Senate agrees, we have spent too much money and not got enough back to allow this to continue"

Gallia nudged England, "Aren't they talking about your brother?"

England nodded

Gallia winced in sympathy "It was nice knowing you"

"Ugh, what I would give to be invisible like Canada now"

"Quid?"

"Cassum"

* * *

America straightened up at this "It's England!" he yelled, running out of the bush. He jumped over the small wall separating the garden from the small cliff and grabbed the surprised England from under the noses of the equally surprised Gallia and Hispania, then sprinting back the way he came, back towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor groaned and yelled a quick "Paenitet!" hurrying after America. He caught up to him halfway to the TARDIS "Could you give a little warning next time? I really don't think that was the best way to go about this"

"Well, it got it done! Ow!"

England kicked America hard in the ribs "Who are you? Let go of me, you wanker!"

America slowed down as the TARDIS came into view "You don't recognise me?"

England paused "A-America?...What the hell, you git? Why am I here? And what-oh no…" he trailed off as he spotted the Doctor "What on earth happened, you, you prancy parallel blundering time surfing swindler you! Small disturbance, my arse!"

America grinned at the furious Briton "Iggy, you're so cute!"

The Doctor looked put out "Blundering? I don't blunder, I just trust to the random order of the universe!"

America and England both stared "Dude, you could have used a little bit of planning on some of this"

"And if America's saying that you're too impulsive, you know you have a problem"

"Exactly. Hey!"

The Doctor began to feel like he was being ganged up on, "Look, I have the TARDIS, so we can sort this out easily"

England sighed and nodded "It's not like I have a choice, is it? Put me down, America, I can walk by myself!"

They set off towards the TARDIS "So, you still haven't come up with a better name for it then, Doctor?" England grinned

"There's nothing wrong with initials! Initials are cool!"

America laughed "Right on, dude!"

When they got about 10 feet away from the TARDIS, England suddenly stumbled and began to shudder

"England?" America said, concerned, "England are you OK?"

England didn't answer; he appeared to shimmer, ripples passed across his skin until it looked like there were two of him. Then America realised it wasn't an illusion, there were two of them, a child and the adult England he knew so well, he turned to the Doctor in confusion

"Ah, yes, I suspected this might happen"

"What? What's happening?"

"I said England had possessed his younger self, right? Since they're this close to the TARDIS, they're separating again…"

As the adult England straightened up, the same weird gap opened up behind him again, causing the Doctor to trail off in the middle of his sentence. England turned in horror, then began to yell

"DOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" as he was pulled into the hole which sealed up behind him. America fell to his knees as the younger England began to stir.

"Nonononononononono, England!" He felt himself panic, only coming to when he felt the Doctor shaking him

"America? America, snap out of it"

"What the FUCK just happened? Tell me, you Martian freak!"

"America, calm down"

"Don't you tell me to-!"

"I don't know what just happened, but I think it's best if we don't have this argument in front of Britannia"

America turned and saw the big green eyes of the scared child, watching the two argue.

"Fine. But you'd better figure this out; I'm onto you, you Martian weirdo"

"…I'm not from Mars"

"Whatever."

The two entered the TARDIS and the Doctor began poking at the console. America shut the door, seeing the confuse Britannia staring still "Is it alright to leave him on his own like that?"

"He'll be fine, he's a tough kid. Yesyesyesyes got you!" He cried in triumph "I've found another lost nation"

"Is it England?"

"Could be" the Doctor answered, flicking several switches, before pushing a big lever which set the TARDIS off with its characteristic wheezing noise. He looked at where they were headed "Doubt it though"

"Why?"

"Because I doubt England's in 16th century South America"

* * *

Britannia had been wandering around for a while trying to find some scrap of scenery that was familiar to him. He was fiddling with his cape trying hard to be brave but he couldn't. Instead he sunk to the floor by a rock and sniffed a few times whilst biting his lip trying hard to stop his tears.

"Gallia….Hispania….did I get left here? Was I bad?" Unable to make much sense of the situation he felt the warmth of his tears as they flowed gently down his cheeks. He wondered who the men he had seen were, their attire was foreign, had he been sold to them? Did they leave him because they no longer wanted him? Britannia dragged his hood over his head and tried to forget where he was, tried to pretend he was back at Rome's house sleeping in his small room. He closed his eyes and prayed for it. He prayed that when he opened his eyes he could jump out of bed and run to Gallia, and tell him about what he dreamt, seeking comfort. But when he opened his eyes the same lonely unrecognisable scenery greeted him. He broke down in tears

"Britannia?" a voice called "Britannia! Britannia! Gallia, he is over here!"

It was Hispania. He came running over, looking breathless and exhausted. He scooped up the small child and held him close "Are you ok? Did those men do anything to you?"

Gallia appeared next to Hispania and joined in the hug "We were so frightened when they took you!"

"I don't know…One minute they were there, then they went into a box….and disappeared" Britannia was crying gripping on to both Hispania and Gallia. They looked at each other

"He's still little" Hispania smiled "They must have got in a carruca and he couldn't see the horse"

"Yeah, that must be it" Gallia ruffled Britannia's hair "Come on, let's get back before Rome notices we are missing"

* * *

**A/N Awh, it's so fluffy! Thanks to samstar1990 for writing most of the Britannia/Gallia/Hispania bits, you are awesome! If you like Beyblade, go check out her stuff! If you don't, go check it out anyway! I hope you like, because she is writing the next chapter! Forgot to mention this, but if anyone is interested in writing a chapter for this, just message me for the prompts that I need filling**

**Translations (I don't know Latin, so sorry for any fails):**

**Adveho-I'm coming**

**Peristylium-A garden inside a house**

**Gallia-France**

**Clibanus-Oven**

**Festino-Hurry**

**Cucina-Kitchen**

**Hispania-Spain**

**Nullus-no**

**Stupri-f***ing (I know latin swears…this is bad…)**

**Puellae-girls**

**Avi Roma-Grandpa Rome**

**Mi amice-My friend**

**Spuria-B*****d**

**Imo-yes**

**Placer-please**

**Quid-What**

**Cassum-Nothing**

**Paenitet-Sorry**

**Carruca-Carriage**


	3. Axes and Paradoxes

**More reviews! I'm so happy ^_^ *flails***

**Alix Cohen: Yeh…"my" England *hides from Sammy* Thanks for the corrections!**

**EspeonSilverfire2: Thank you! And as for England…we'll see ^_^**

**Axxi: Ehehe, really? Google Translate FTW!**

**I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who, and neither does Samstar, so don't go sueing!**

**And with that, I hand you over to Samstar1990 for a little while, while I plan out the rest of this.**

**A/N: Hey guys Samstar1990 here- It's my turn to write the next chapter I do hope you like. This fan fiction is actually a collaboration so if you are interested please PM us- we have a list of time and places for you to choose from.

* * *

**

"South America?" America looked over the Doctor's shoulder at the display, even though he couldn't understand it. The Doctor bolted upright to get America off his back then adjusting his jacket turned

"Yeah, you know, those guys to the south who share your name" The Doctor quipped. America laughed

"Oh yeah, those guys, haven't talked to them in ages!" the boisterous teen was quick to head for the door. The Doctor groaned, was he saving the time stream from being altered or babysitting? The line between the two was thinning all the time.

"Please let me get this nation in the TARDIS...and hopefully one that knows how to keep America entertained" The Doctor followed America out into the heat, he slid a pair of sunglasses from his inside jacket pocket "So!" He called making America jump.

"Welcome to South America, the time is 16th century, very sunny, very dusty and has a lack of electricity. We also appear to be near a camp and..." he trailed off and he noticed America was no longer behind him "I had a wonderful speech lined up and everything"

After a few moments under the sun America was steaming in his jacket so he slipped it off and tied it round his waist. He stood at the edge of the camp with both excitement and nerves, he looked around at the men dressed in armour with funny hats, they looked back at him, some with suspicious eyes, some with intrigue, noticing a few run off to the more grander looking tent he assumed it was for the leader of the army, he wondered which country it was from. It was only when their leader stepped out into the courtyard that America found all the excitement bubbling inside him burst out like a shaken up can of fizzy pop

"Sp-Spain!" America stuttered, his voice nearly squeaking

* * *

It was the time for siesta, at least he thought it was; he couldn't tell all he knew was he was floating in the ocean of sleep, deep and calm. Suddenly what felt like memories of falling through darkness filled his head; fear and panic ran through him causing him to tense and begin to toss where he lay. He was plummeting through something unknown, he was with someone, he was reaching for them and they were reaching for him and yet no matter what he tried he couldn't see their face

"Help me, you bastard!" their voice rang out in his mind forcing him to awake with a start

"Mi tomatito!" Spain panted and placed his hand on his brow "who...who was that?"

His mind raced like a blur and then settled, He looked down at himself, what was that feeling? That was unlike him, he was a great empire and feared no one, he enjoyed the thrill of battle and yet….this Tomate….whoever or whatever they were had he panicking and trying to protect them but why? Spain couldn't remember anything else as he sat that the ripples of his mind began to calm so passed it off as a dream…a scary dream but a dream none the less. He stretched and scratched the back of his neck.

"España, un extranjero se ha acercado a nuestro campamento" a soldier outside his tent called noting a blonde male in strange clothing who seemed a Little too overexcited to see the Spanish conquistadors

"Un extranjero?" Spain pondered. They had already taken the natives and taken this place… could this newcomer be of an unknown tribe…one they missed? Pulling on his attire he stretched "Well, better go make sure they aren't causing trouble"

He stepped out of his tent, his trusty battle-axe in hand. He surveyed the landscape and licked his lips, he was hungry for a battle, and he began to pray there was another tribe so he could conquer it.

"Sp-Spain!" he heard and turned to the stranger. As he heard the strangers voice, his head went all fuzzy; he heard a voice in his head that sounded like his own "Ah! _ don't be so down, it was an accident come let me cheer you up!" there was a name there! What was it! Spain rubbed his head in frustration…who was he talking to? Maybe he had been working too hard… after all he didn't understand why he would be so nice to someone for making a mistake. He straighten up and with piercing eyes turned to look at the man

"Puedo ayudarle?" Spain added looking over almost glaring the man to death

"What did you say dude, me no comprenda!" America spoke cockily. He always found that Spain talked too quickly so it wasn't really easy for him to understand. He blinked and wondered why he got a lot of death stares from the men holding weapons

"He asked if he could help since you shouted him" the Doctor strode up behind America, his hands in his pockets he let his legs swing out in front of him, it was a proud way, but more humble then America's outburst "Hello, sorry, I'm the Doctor and this is my…help" he smiled and swaggered around the camp eventually coming over to approach Spain "Él es un poco estúpido" he whispered to him and smiled

Spain couldn't help but laugh at this, he was bored and started to wonder if he could use this "help" to his advantage. After all he had just psyched himself up for a battle and now he was itching to go, his fingers light drumming on the hilt of his axe

"Perdón, but how strong would you say you are?" Spain dug his axe into the ground

"Strong? Hey you bet I'm strong! REALLY strong" America boasted. The doctor face palmed himself

"Can't you even read the tension here…..what he is planning to do?"

"Ah, excelente!" Spain motioned to a guard who handed America a sword

"Dude, what is this for?" America asked. Spain rushed forward dragging his axe along the floor before swinging it over his head. America barely had time to defend

"Jaja Te mueves como una tortuga, mejor guardar sus ingenios sobre usted antes de que su cabeza es la mía!" Spain laughed spinning around, almost dancing with his weapon.

"Did he just insult me! I can't tell." America asked the Doctor, he really wasn't quick enough to hear the words coming out of Spain's mouth. He nodded and smiled, then when America turned back around, The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets and rocked a little on the spot " A turtle eh? Now why would you mention that?" he wondered. He began to study the Spaniard.

America ran at Spain and attacked again and again with his sword, Spain blocking every move.

The battle between the two nations raged on. The Doctor watched on, he knew they were looking for a lost nation in this time period but suddenly seeing America so determined was intriguing. He had only seen the side of him which was like a kid in a candy store but now, something was driving America on, and this complete switch in personality was refreshing and proved to the Doctor, he could be trusted to help.

*the theme to Team America starts playing*

"Why are you calling me now?" America yelled as he defended, dragging the phone from his trouser pocket and flipping it open, he slapped it to his ear "Hello! This better be important!"

"Yeah, and hello to you too" Canada's voice spoke calmly and slightly irritated by the response on the other end of the phone

"Canada! I am kinda busy, what is it!" America attacked and defended

Spain blinked at the man who seemed to be talking to a rock, suddenly he smiled more playfully, and a knowing twinkle appeared in his eye.

"Well, you know you said to let you know if anything out of the ordinary happens?" Canada asked, munching on something

"Yeah?" America asked

"Well….I am stood in the middle of New York" Canada spoke looking around "And it looks different"

"Different how?" America was getting irritated by his brother's riddles

"They are having a fiesta and there is a lot of Spanish stuff everywhere….and these donut things called churros, which are really good we should ask Spain to make us some" Canada spoke with a mouthful of the doughy treats

"So it is Spain…." America growled and attacked back hanging up the phone. America tried to overcome Spain but it was no use even after another fifteen minutes of fighting he wasn't letting up. America wondered if he was fighting or dancing half the time, either way Spain definitely had the upper hand. England recognised him almost straight away so surely it should have been the same thing. But the fight dragged on and America could not take anymore

"Damn you Spain!" he cried "hurry up and remember me already!"

"Remember what about you America?" Spain asked slamming his axe into America's sword

"Well, how about….wait, what! What did you call me?"

"Your name, silly; you're America!" Spain laughed twirling and slashing at him with his axe

"How long have you known it was me?" America yelled out in disbelief. Spain laughed and defended

"Well, since you started talking on your mobile to Canada silly" he smiled "Did I hear him mention churros?"

"So why the hell are you still attacking me?" America couldn't understand what was happening.

Spain had swung his axe over his head but stopped inches from America head. Spain blinked and putting the axe back into the ground placed a finger on his chin and thought.

America's jaw dropped "You don't even know!"

Spain laughed and put his hand on his neck "Eh he, guess it's been so long since I had a good brawl. I got caught up in the fun"

"Fun? Fun? Dude you could have killed me!" America yelled

"Could have" Spain was quick to point out laughing

"Nations…" the doctor shook his head "so I think it's time we went for a walk with your leader here, don't worry, be back before you know it!"

"But, but, but I am having fun!" Spain protested.

There was a click.

Everyone looked in the direction of the sound and saw America holding his pistol and pointing it at Spain's head

"America?" The Doctor called "What are you doing?" He hated guns- they caused more problems than they solved. The same could go for any weapon he supposed, but there was something about a gun…they could be wielded by anybody, and so many regrettable accidents happened because of this fact.

"Giving him 10 seconds to get back in the box before I blast him and his 16th century axe with my 21st century gun!"

The Spaniards around America were angered that he was threatening their leader. They readied their weapons and were about to go in for the attack when Spain laughed and walked over to America

"OK, OK, no te preocupes chicos que ya vuelvo" Spain talked to his army, then he turned back to the very peeved blond boy and draped himself over "America, mi amigo, just ask and the Boss will give"

America grumbled and walked off back towards the TARDIS, he was chuntering under his breath about Spain but he couldn't really be heard. Spain followed smiling all the way

"Ah, how could I forget how nice it is to smile" he spoke, balancing his axe on his shoulders

"Anyway, since we haven't been formally introduced; my name is Doctor, THE Doctor and nothing more, I travel through time and explore the universe, now granted there have been a few mishaps..."

"Like throwing us nations back in time?" Spain added

"…Yeah…anyway, but I always clean up my messes, after all can't have the time stream being messed up by a bunch of countries who can't stop wanting to alter time"

As they approached the TARDIS, Spain stopped and clutched his chest. The Doctor turned and watched.

"I hope he stays here" America whispered remembering what happened to England. He stayed stood where he was and glanced over his shoulder. Spain was experiencing a bit of pain.

Spain's skin shimmered and rippled until there were two Spains, the older one smiled "Ah, much, much better, I feel a lot more clear headed"

His younger self collapsed onto the floor dazed and then fell backwards. America looked at Spain who was laughing

"You fell over" he was in hysteric patting a very confused teen.

"Well…he is still here" America shrugged

The Doctor nodded in agreement "Now, come on….let's get going before he falls into another rift"

Spain, upon hearing that he could fall back in time again, rushed inside the police box before unwittingly being hit by the enormous surprise inside.

* * *

Once back into the TARDIS, Spain went into a frenzy "Ay! Este lugar es más grande por adentro, me pregunto cuántas habitaciones hay y tiene una gran cantidad de gadgets y un lugar para la siesta! Oh, oh, ¿que hace este botón? O ése? y ¿qué pasa por esta escalera y por este agujero y no este lugar recibe wifi y servicio de teléfono y televisión y otras cosas porque debo admitir que en mis tiempos de gloria es agradable, pero nada sin mi telenovelas"

"What did he say?" America asked, the Spaniard was speaking too fast for him again. The Doctor ignored him as he flicked at switches and buttons.

"Let's go going, si?" Spain asked standing near them. The Doctor turned and stared at Spain. "Eh? What is it, Médico?"

"Put it back" The Doctor spoke as he continued to input date into the TARDIS, slapping America's hand away every few seconds

"Put what back?" Spain asked innocently

"We are not leaving until you give your past self his axe back" The Doctor pointed to his umbrella stand where Spain had tried to cleverly conceal it, although how he imagined covering the massive thing in umbrellas would somehow work we will never know.

"But!" Spain went to protest, when America jumped in

"DUDE, if you don't you could totally die 'cos you have nothing to protect you!" America glanced at the box on the desk.

This caused Spain alarm, who rushed over to the axe and then hung out the door as his past self got up and dusted himself down.

"Hola myself!" he chirped, Doctor and America froze. The past Spain turned and blinked confused "Catch boss!" he threw the battle axe and the other Spain caught it, twirled it, then rested it on his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Spain then waved and closed the TARDIS door grinning proudly. "He'll go straight back and tell them he got jumped, but he fought them off, never was good at admitting i lost something" he laughed then turned to America and The Doctor

"Why the hell did you talk to yourself!" America blurted out. Doctor nodded

"Do you know what the effects could be?"

"But I did it cause I remember being thrown my axe by someone who called 'Hola myself' so I did it"

They both looked at him with sour looks on their faces. Spain blinked then instantly began chanting at them his arms wide "Fusososososososo" he called giggling slightly.

"Spain…stop that" America walked over to him "Stop being funny, you're acting like that hat you were wearing before"

Spain blinked in confusion "¿Qué? Lo que estaba mal con mi sombrero?"

America smiled and patted Spain's back "It was stupid!"

Spain growled a little "¿En serio? I think you'll find it was the fashion… something you don't know about"

"Hey!" America yelled back

"Quiet, both of you!" The Doctor called standing between them

There was a long pause of stunned silence which was broken by a beeping noise on the console.

"Oh ho, ho, hello, we are on a roll!" the Doctor spun on the spot and rushed to the screen

"We have another!" America's face light up "is it England?"

"America, stop asking me that, I don't know it's just a dot… but it seems we are heading for... Spain?"

They both turned and looked at Spain who blinked "I am still here right?" he patted himself down and turned around.

The Doctor continued "Well, we are heading for you in 1559… so if we have Spain, who could be here"

Spain lit up and dived on the console, forcing America and the Doctor to scramble away putting his hand on the screen next to the dot

"Romano!"

* * *

**A/N mystmoon: I wonder where we are going next? I hope you enjoyed this, since Sammy is writing the next chapter as well!**

**Read and review please!**

**Translation**

**Mi tomatito**- My little tomato!

**España, un extranjero se ha acercado a nuestro campamento**- Spain, a stranger approaches the camp

**Un extranjero?**- A stranger?

**Puedo ayudarle?**- May I help you?

**Él es un poco estúpido**- He is a bit stupid

**Jaja!****Te****mueves como****una****tortuga****, ****mejor****guardar****sus ingenios sobre usted****antes de que****su****cabeza****es****la mía****!** - Ha-ha! You move like a turtle, better keep your wits about you before your head is mine!

**OK, OK, no te preocupes chicos que ya vuelvo**- Ok, ok, do not worry guys, I'll be right back

**Mi amigo**- My friend

**Ay! Este lugar es más grande por adentro, me pregunto cuántas habitaciones hay y tiene una gran cantidad de gadgets y un lugar para la siesta! Oh, oh, ¿que hace este botón? O ése? y ¿qué pasa por esta escalera y por este agujero y no este lugar recibe wifi y servicio de teléfono y televisión y otras cosas porque debo admitir que en mis tiempos de gloria es agradable, pero nada sin mi telenovelas** - Wow! This place is much bigger on the inside I wonder how many rooms of this place and have a lot of gadgets and a place to nap! oh, oh, what to do on this button and this button? and what about this ladder and this hole and this place gets no Wi-Fi and phone service, television and other things because I must admit in my time of glory is nice, but nothing without my Soaps

**Si**- yes

**Médico-** doctor

**Hola-** Hello

**¿Qué? lo que estaba mal con mi sombrero?-** What? What's wrong with my hat?

**¿En serio?-** Oh really?


	4. Tsundere?

**A/N mystmoon: Reviews, reviews, how I love them! They encourage me to keep updating!**

**Alix Cohen: Thanks for the new translations! Neither of us knows any Spanish, so any help is appreciated!**

**Prittymiddy: Thank you ^_^ it's good to know we haven't confused anyone with doctor who terms yet**

**EspeonSilverfire2: No problem, it always annoys me when authors expect you to find translations on our own. I opted for French too! (But over German not Spanish)**

**Axxi: Thank you! Good to know that the Spanish is still correct after my tentative edit!**

**A/N: hey all Samstar1990 is writing again- I want to apologise for my lack of knowledge in Spanish my school decided French was more important for some reason even though i had a different opinion. But I adore Spain's character and jumped at the chance to write his stuff and the italies cos i love both of them so please enjoy

* * *

**

The TARDIS once again slowed down and stopped with a jump. America grabbed Spain by his collar and dragged him outside.

"Hey! Hey!" Spain yelled "Try being more gentle and ask me." The Doctor did wonder why America was in such a hurry to drag Spain off

"Look, if Romano is the one in this time zone, then surely Spain is the one who will know, right?"

They both stood dumbstruck by this comment. "What?" America asked seeing their looks of disbelief

"You came up with that on your own, America?" The Doctor asked. When he nodded, the Doctor smiled "and I thought you were a run-in-with-guns-blazing kind of guy"

America blinked "Hey!" he yelled suddenly realising he was being insulted "I am smart! I have a space programme! I put guys on the moon!"

Both Spain and the Doctor agreed on this and shrugged. America had a good idea so they decided to roll with it. At the same time they were instantly coming up with their own 'back up' plans, purely for a just in case scenario. Yeah…

* * *

The small boy rolled over and groaned. His head felt like he had a brick thrown at it. He opened his eyes then regretted it, quickly shutting them.

"Veh~" he heard in his mind.

"Fratello?" he spoke in his native tongue. In his mind he saw a tall male waving a small flag. Who was that man? It felt like he was his brother, but that couldn't be right...his brother was no where near him at the moment, he was in another nations home. Not to mention the fact the man looked way too old to be his brother

"Veh, Romano, come on, Germany said he was gonna cook and I really want you two to get along" The idea of this 'Germany' cooking for him suddenly left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"NO, I am not eating with that potato sucking bastard, do you hear me?" he found himself shouting and was angry, pure anger and he didn't know why, was this Germany really that bad?

"I can hear you Romano, but I am not too happy about the language you are using" this voice was new and seemed to sing. It was detached from the strange swirling images and instead came from near him, making him realise he was dreaming. He gritted his teeth and forced open his eyes to meet the teenage boy hovering over him, a wet cloth in his hand. He smiled relieved, but judgingly still a little unpleased with the language Romano had used while screaming in his sleep.

"Spain..." Romano growled and the boy smiled, just happy the boy was making noise at all

"I was so worried when I found the bookcase had fallen on you" Spain smiled, checking the bandage secured around the young boys head

"Bookcase?" Romano asked, suddenly hissing at the painful memory of the offending wooden object in question falling on him as Romano fell into it. He suddenly looked at the ceiling, feeling the strange older male in his mind fading away, something was telling him to hold onto it, but he ignored it. If he had bumped his head, he would be having wierd dreams, right? Spain picked up the boy and held him close. Romano went to reject the teen's affection, but he stopped before he could even move his arms, instead he accepted it, gripping onto Spain's clothing and burying his face in Spain's chest. Something in the back of his mind told him he would regret it if he rebelled

Spain was taken back a little. Then he smiled, maybe his new help was finally accepting him, holding him close he carried him out into the garden and sat down under the golden glow of the warm afternoon sun.

Romano snuggled up aginst Spain's front as he sat on the teens lap, enjoying the closeness of someone else, a sense and aura of protection made Romano feel happy. The peace and quiet caused by this was nice, Romano actually felt himself smile. He saw Spain reach forward, then hover a tomato in front of him. Romano blinked and took it, he bit into it and blushed. It was so good. He munched happily. Spain started humming under his breath and sat back in the chair

"You can spend the rest of the day relaxing, little one" he smiled, obviously still worried about the bump on Romano's head, but he managed to maintain his composure so he didn't panic and smother the child. Romano looked up at Spain who smiled, then lay his head in the chair back and drifted off into sleep then down at the tomato he was enjoying. Maybe this would all be alright. This life sounded nice to him, it was appealing and Romano found himself wanting to take it.

* * *

America and the Adult Spain were hanging over the wall of the garden. Spain looked serious at the two in the peaceful scene, although he knew he should leave it alone since they both seemed happy, he knew this wasn't what he remembered, this was new and that could be dangerous.

"I don't understand..." Spain spoke in a low voice "This isn't how Romano acts..."

"Dude, I was thinking the same thing... what is up with that... it's like he feels guilty or something"

Spain went white and slid off the wall to where the Doctor was waiting, a harsh wave of realisation had hit him and he shivered in the aftershock. America joined him

"What's up dude?"

"Romano...could he possibly be feeling guilty..." Spain hugged himself "About how he acts... about how he is towards me?... so he is changing himself?"

At this the Doctor jumped up, waving his arms in front of his face "No, no, no, no, no, if he does that it could change the whole of history itself!"

Spain nodded, he knew the Doctor was right, suddenly felt his own memories changing, and although he prefered the warm, smiling face of Romano in his mind... he was worried if this meant he would lose him. And that scared him.

"Then, let's totally go in there and get him!" America laughed at his...erm genius...

"Ok, America, enlighten me" The Doctor once again placed his hands in his pockets

"We just totally do the same thing we did when we got England back!" America winked at the Doctor

"England?" Spain asked, snapping out of his self inflicted trance "You got him back? So where is he?"

"Long story" The Doctor cut him off, knowing that if America had the chance he would tell them in every little detail. America smiled proudly.

"Yeah, totally jumped the wall, grabbed him from under these guys' noses, and sped off with him!" America laughed, completely oblivious to the anger this would cause.

Spain looked shocked, jumped backwards and shook, while pointing at America accusingly "THAT WAS YOU!"

America blinked in confusion, taken back by the Spaniard's shouts.

"DO you realise it took me and France 5 hours to find him! You left him on his own! He was terrified!" Spain was pacing furiously glaring at America who was cowering behind the Doctor "Not to mention the punishment we got for running off! America, try thinking for once in your life" Spain was almost growling, then he stopped and sighed "You are going to make up for this America" He folded his arms and stared.

The Doctor turned his head loosely to America "So, you wanna charge in there still?"

America laughed a little, clearing his throat "Of course!" and with that he leaped over the wall.

The Doctor began to ponder; he knew this would not work and this only back up his thought process when he turned to see Spain smiling "And why are you suddenly so happy? Use your happiness charm on yourself?"

Spain shook his head and held up his hand, counting down on his fingers "Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno"

At that moment there was a scream, as America came running out the front of the house being chased by the teen Spain, holding what appeared to be cooking equipment, he was yelling all sorts in Spanish but didn't give up the chase. The doctor blinked and turned to Spain, who was climbing the wall, taking a similar route to the American before him.

"You knew that was going to happen?" he asked, surprised by the devilish streak in the calm, happy-go-lucky man. Spain smiled back

"Si" and disappeared over the wall

* * *

Romano screamed as a stranger grabbed at his arm, dropping the tomato to the floor. Spain awoke with a start and yanked Romano close to him, standing up and glaring, growling at the stranger.

"Erm hey dude… mind if I talk to the little guy a moment?" he spoke, somehow sounding familiar to Romano. The image of fast fried food sprung to mind, although Romano had no idea what the food was, he shook his head and the images vanished.

Spain reached into the open window to the kitchen whilst slowly placing Romano down at the side of him, ushering him behind him. He smiled warmly down at Romano.

"Stay here…I will be right back" and with that launched himself at the intruder who screamed in a very girly manner and rushed away as Spain defended Romano, thrusting random cooking implements in a very deadly manner.

Confused at the event that just played out in front of the small boy, he turned to where his tomato fell, as he walked over to it he never noticed another man appearing from the garden, he smiled and picked up the fruit, he knelt in front of Romano, looking at him with caring eyes. It looked like Spain but older, and somehow even though it didn't make sense in Romano's mind, something inside him told him to accept it, so he did.

"Stop this, Romano"

"Stop what?"

"I don't care if you're the queen of the world…you're Romano… and I would care for you no matter what language comes out of your mouth, or how much you fight and lash out" The older Spain dusted off the red fruit and offered it to Romano, smiling

"Are you sure?" Romano asked a little confused. This Spain seemed knowledgeable, and suddenly Romano felt a surge inside him. Something was trying to get out.

"I am sure, now come on…we don't belong here"

At this, Romano took the tomato; he accepted the surge and tried to expel the feeling. The small child fell over backwards and was shaking violently. Spain went wide eyed wondering what was happening; a little scared he watched as the boy split in two and both the younger and the older Romano fell over completely exhausted. Laughing, Spain scooped up the older Italian and held him close, terrified he would disappear again. But why did Romano split on his own?

"Let go of me…I can walk myself ba-" Romano made a weak protest and Spain covered his mouth

"Manners, mi tomatito" he motioned to the younger one. Romano rolled his eyes and let Spain carry him across the garden and over the wall. It wasn't like he had to energy to argue anyway, and Spain seemed to know more about what was happening then he did. Before he slid down the tree, Spain turned his head to look back.

"Look, Romano…" Spain smiled and the boy in his arms made an effort, lifting his head to look. The teen Spain had returned panting and was laughing at the younger Romano's protests until he fell, exhausted. The teen Spain dropped his weapons that seemed bent out of shape in panic and caught the small child, holding him close to his chest. He had a worried look on his face and he was checking the bump on his head

The older Romano couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Spain stood in front of the TARDIS "Now, Romano…this will shock you"

Romano, who was now walking, with Spain's help of course, scowled "I do not know what on earth could be so amazing about a telephone box and HOLY!" he stood inside, mouth wide open, Spain holding him up. The Doctor was stood by the console, studying the analysis, he peered over

"You got him?"

"Yeah, he collapsed though, and we were not near this place" Spain added, asking a silent question

"Well, it is exhausting being dual minded, a person can split if both minds in the body are willing to do so, the TARDIS acts as a catalyst and pulls the two being apart however, it pulls on the conscious that shouldn't be there so all the exhaustion and side effects are thrown onto the other" The Doctor studied the Italian up and down as he talked

"Hey, make your eyes wander somewhere else, you pervert!" Romano screamed at him, mistaking it as the Doctor checking him out

"Where is America?" Spain butted in helping Romano over to sit by the console. The Doctor pointed at a lump in the corner, groaning and covered in bruises

"I went after him and managed to convince you that he had mistaken Romano for someone… but by the time I got there, you had already punished him" the Doctor laughed "Really should learn not to get distracted" remembering how, even though he could do it anytime, he still felt the need to speak to the locals and do some shopping.

"Spain, you can be brutal dude…" America spoke in a huff, groaning from pain.

"Right!" The Doctor called their attention "Since I don't want to have nations bickering while I am trying to work, I am taking you two back to the present" he turned to the consoles and began to make the journey back before anyone could protest.

Spain wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about a certain pact…as it suddenly occurred to him why someone broke it, claiming it never happened.

* * *

Once again the TARDIS appeared in the meeting room.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Doctor" Spain shook the man's hand "Say thank you, Romano"

Romano instead stared daggers at him until Spain nudged him "Thanks…"

America now back and up again rushed over and smiled "Yo Spain, I forgot to say, Canada likes your churros dude, so go make him some, ok?"

Spain's eye lit up "That I will do!" he turned and headed out the doors overexcited that someone was complementing his food. Romano went to leave, when he stopped and turned to look at America

"Just because I screamed doesn't mean I was scared…you took me by surprise" He protested, blushing. America laughed

"Sure dude, sure"

Romano, scowling in annoyance, turned and stopped. His heart dropped as he heard a crackling noise coming from the outside of the police box. The Doctor turned on the spot, his face dropping into panic "No!"

The Doctor rushed to the door and opened it, revealing Spain curled up on the floor, lightning bouncing off him like he was made of metal. He appeared to be in a lot of pain and was shivering

"Spain!" Romano rushed forward, only to have his collar grabbed, feeling himself being flung backwards. He landed on the floor and his gaze jerked upwards to see the terrified face of the Doctor

"You stay in here!" The Doctor ordered, turning to Spain "I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen!"

Spain looked over at The Doctor "Está bien….I was too rash as usual" he laughed and looked at the Italian, who was on the floor and holding back tears completely terrified "Take care, Romano…I will see you soon…I may just not know it is you…" he trailed off as his body was enveloped in light and swallowed by another rift.

Romano went nuts and grabbed the doctor, shaking him "What the fuck just happened, you bastard? What did you do?"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Romano and pulled him into a embrace and held him there until Romano stopped resisting and broke down in tears "It seems this time is affected by a massive amount of rift energy…anyone affected by the rift cannot return to this time as of yet…" he voice was shaking, feeling of guilt and anguish breaking up the words as they left his throat "I am sorry Romano, I'm so sorry, but if you step out this TARDIS into this time, the same thing will happen to you"

"But why?" America asked, also in shock of what happened to Spain. The Doctor pushed Romano away gently and closed the doors. Romano was, very uncharacteristically, in floods of tears but no matter how much he tried to stop, they kept flowing.

"For now…we have to keep looking for the other countries… once we have a few more, I should be able to find the cause…" He walked over to the console slowly and took a few moment to look at the screen on the desk, he then looked over his shoulder to where Romano had planted himself into the ground, feeling guilty that he had not predicted what would happen to Spain he spoke "Romano, we will find Spain I promise but for now…I will need your help"

Romano turned his head, his eyes red from crying. The Doctor pointed to the screen. Sheepishly, the Italian moved over and looked at the screen

"What do I do?"

"I am gonna put us into the time stream so we can find the other countries faster, I just need you to watch that screen and tell me if anything comes up…ok?"

Romano was silent for a few moments, then he turned his head to the doctor slightly, and nodded before stared at the screen, still a little in shock.

"Dude, why can't I help?" America pouted, standing by the doctor as he started up the TARDIS

"Because you're not the one who needs distracting…" The Doctor told him in a whisper, looking at him with a serious look on his face. America went silent and listened as the engine started again and they were thrown, once more, into the time stream.

* * *

**And with that I, mystmoon, am taking back control, but Sammy will be writing more chapters later on (my laziness knows no bounds) If you want to write a chapter, message me for the list of prompts, we still have plenty left that need doing!**

**Translations:**

**Fratello-**Brother (Italian)

**Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno-**Five…four…three…two…one

**Si-**Yes

**Mi tomatito-**My little tomato (Thanks again for this, Alix Cohen!)

**Está bien-**It's alright


	5. Conquered

**Reviews 3 They persuade me that I haven't killed Doctor Who and Hetalia in one fell swoop**

**Alix Cohen: We do have a China prompt that needs filling if you're interested ;)**

**EspeonSilverfire: *blushes* Thank you so much!**

**Axxi: Yeah…may have taken chemistry for A-level…the Doctor is dumbing down for America anyway, so I'm not worried about accuracy *shot***

**Yes, I'm back writing this chapter (whilst listening to Doctor Who audio books cos I'm that worried about writing the Doctor wrong ¬.¬)

* * *

**

"Oi, time bastard" Romano called from the TARDIS' console "This thing is doing something weird"

The Doctor swung himself round to face the screen that Romano had been indicating.

"Ah, nothing weird, we've found another nation is all" he replied, working various levers and buttons (Romano could have sworn he saw an organ stop in there)

America poked his head out from the archway leading to the rest of the TARDIS "Any idea who it is?" he asked, hoping that it would be another period with not many nations around, and hopefully not Spain. He'd had enough trouble there to last him a long while yet.

"Err, probably not Spain, I'm afraid, Romano, it looks like we're headed to Great Britain"

"Britain?" America repeated "So…we found England again?"

Romano turned "Again? What, you lost him too? Do you two idioti even know what you're doing? I don't want to be time jumped next!"

"Romano, do I look like someone who doesn't know what he's doing?"

"…"

"Yeah, don't answer that, but seriously, Romano, you can trust me, I've been doing this kind of thing for years, and I never leave people behind, ok?"

"Fine, it's not like I'm worried about that tomato bastard anyway" Romano snapped, trying not to pout

"When are we, when are we?" America chanted, running up towards the console like an excited puppy

"11th century so…anyone involved in English affairs then, I guess"

"That French bastard and his Normans then? They invaded me about this time as well"

"Eh? I didn't know that!"

"You don't know anyone's history except your own, hamburger bastard, so no wonder!"

"Hey! I do too! Like…like how your grandpa invaded France, Spain and England, right?"

"Um, America, that doesn't count. We were just there."

"Dude! Not cool!"

* * *

England woke upside down in a ditch. This wasn't the first time he'd found himself in this kind of situation, but it was the first time for quite a while that alcohol hadn't been involved. He paused, trying to remember why he was there. A vague image of a blue box hovered in his mind, but was quickly displaced when he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine

"Angleterre? Mon petit Angleterre, où vous êtes? You can't hide from me, mon lapin, I will find you"

England forced himself further into the ditch, hoping that if he hid, France would go away. Since France had taken over as his boss, he hadn't had nearly as much freedom, although France had stopped Denmark from raiding his shores, he knew his people weren't happy, although he tried to hide this from France. Suddenly he felt hands grab him from above

"Found you, Angleterre! If you keep running off like this, your boss won't be happy"

"Get off, you French wanker! I hate you and your bastard king too!"

"Mais, Angleterre, who saved you from Danemark? I couldn't leave you to the hands of those Vikings!"

"They'd been bothering me for 200 years already, git! You never helped me with them; you just waited for them to attack me, and then grabbed me while I was down!"

"Vous me plaie, mon mignon Angleterre! But then, I should expect that from you, non? I am not so deaf that I haven't heard the rumours of your rebelling against ton frère aîné."

"Why would I rebel against Scotland?"

"Moi, Angleterre, moi! Why are you so ungrateful for my help? Je me soucie tu…I may have to actions against you, mon petit lapin"

England froze "N-no, France, there is no need…"

"Say it in French"

"What?"

"I will only listen to you in French from now on. The captured must learn the ways of his captors, non? You did it for the Roman Empire"

"But-!"

"Ah! En francais"

"…M-mais" he stammered, tripping over the unfamiliar words "F-France, je…" he paused, trying to remember the words for what he wanted to say "Je… je te deteste!" He yelled. France sighed and pushed the angry nation over his shoulder.

"J'ai vous avais prévenu, Angleterre, mais tu sembles préférer à la dure" he said, carrying the screaming child back to the newly erected castle that they were staying in.

* * *

The Doctor pushed open the TARDIS doors, grinning at the sight of green fields, a few forests and, in the distance, a Norman style castle. He turned as a shout from inside the TARDIS rang out

"Merda! Close the freaking door, it's freezing out there!" Romano yelled from inside the TARDIS, he'd left his jacket on the chair in the conference room when he'd fallen, so he was the only one without a coat.

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Wardrobe is first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Got that?"

"Err…" Romano went through the archway leading to the rest of the TARDIS, leaving America and the Doctor to wait whilst they admired the view

"So…it's very pretty"

"Yeah. Deforestation hasn't properly kicked in yet"

"Yeah, yeah, the trees are…good. So, you want to make for the castle or…?"

"Castle seems like a good bet for now"

"Right, right"

A few more minutes of awkward silence passed between the two. America was beginning to think Romano had got lost until a yell ripped through the silence

"OH, YOU ARE ******* KIDDING ME!"

The Doctor frowned and followed the voice back into the TARDIS. America had some experience with Romano and clothes and knew that he didn't want to get involved

"Are you telling me you seriously used to wear this?"

"I was young, you know how it is"

"It looks like a rainbow puked on it! And what is this, seriously?"

"It's a fez!"

"It's stupid. Take it off, time bastard, you look like a culo"

"Ah, I'm sure I'll suit one someday"

"…Why there celery attached to this?"

"A long and frankly, quite ludicrous reason"

"Do you have any decent clothing in here at all? It all looks like something out of one of Japan's weird cosplayers wardrobes"

"…Look, Romano, just pick a jacket and let's get moving"

"I would not be seen DEAD in any of this, it's all either really bright or really weird or REALLY-mmph!"

There was the sound of something fabric hitting Romano in the face. "It's not like anyone here will know you, just wear that and let's get going, I don't want to leave America on his own for too long"

"It's BEIGE"

"Yes and?"

"It's BEIGE and is a horrible cut"

"It's warm. I'm not leaving you back here on your own, not after what just happened"

"This doesn't even ******* fit!

"Put. It. On."

"Fine, stupid time bastard. But, if anyone laughs it's all your fault!"

Romano stormed past America, wearing a slightly too large suit jacket (that was indeed beige) "Are you two bastardi coming or what?"

America glanced at the Doctor, who shrugged, before they both left the TARDIS to go to the path that appeared to lead generally towards the castle.

* * *

France observed England's new boss over his wine glass. William the Bastard (or the Conqueror depending on who you asked) had done him proud and he felt certain that he could entrust England to him. Even if he was a bit paranoid.

"I can assure you, I have already taken actions against those northern rebels. They will regret ever defying us Sir"

"England has always been rebellious, may I ask how you are planning to subdue him?"

"Were going to burn those rebels out, make sure they have nothing to return to. I plan to join my men tomorrow for another assault. They will pay for turning on me!" He appeared to have forgotten that France was in the room as he grinned wolfishly, imagining who knows what. The expression on his face was terrifying and as the reality of what he just said sank in, France felt a sense of dread sink to the pit of his stomach for what might be happening to England. He stood, made his excuses and hurried from the room, walking hastily towards the room which he had locked England in, to stop him escaping again. He stared in horror at the empty room, seeing the empty window he realised what must have happened and rush from the room.

"Angleterre!"

* * *

England ran through the woods, snickering at France's stupidity to leave him alone in a room with a large window with climbing vines leading to the ground. Admittedly, climbing out of that window had been difficult and he now sported very scraped hounds from the rough stone, but France was a fool if he thought he could hold the Kingdom of England! Normally he would have left it a while before he attempted to escape again, but something in him told him that he had to leave, had to find… Someone… Confuse thoughts about the blue box of falling interrupted his mind again as he heard voices

"So, the Normans remove most of the Scandinavian culture in this area but…"

"Shut up time bastard, nobody cares! Right, burger bastard?"

"Hmm, what? Sorry, drifted off there buddy, what were you saying?"

"…Never mind…"

England instinctively felt like he should be near those voices and began making his way towards them. However, just as he was nearing them, he felt a burning pain shoot through his chest. With a cry, he fell over and started shivering, curled up in pain.

America turned his head at the loud cry of pain that emanated from the clump of bushes ahead of them "Did you guys hear that?"

They both nodded as the three of them hurried forward to the source of the noise. America's eyes widened as they saw a child curled up in pain, whimpering. No doubt as to whom it was though, those eyebrows were unmistakeable. "England?"

The child looked up, shakily "A-America? Ahh!" He winced in pain

"Doctor, what's happening to him?"

The Doctor frowned, trying to remember what was happening at this point in time. America reached out to comfort England, but he withdrew his hands like he'd been stung.

"He's burning!"

"Ah, I think I might know then, England, what year is it?"

A small, shaky voice answered slowly "The year of our lord 1069…The Harrowing of the North…damn frog"

The Doctor winced, he'd seen the effects that this had had on England, and to see an entire regions suffering compressed into one person seemed unspeakably cruel. America had more practical considerations on his mind

"How are we going to get him to the TARDIS? He can't walk and I burnt myself trying to pick him up!"

Romano frowned "Only his top half is on fire right? Drag the bastard by the legs" Seeing the shocked expressions of America and the Doctor "What? I did that to Veneciano when we were little and it never harmed him"

The Doctor frowned "If we had a blanket or something, we could carry him without too much damage I suppose…"

Romano groaned and pulled off the offensive jacket, thrusting it at America "What? The faster we get this done, the faster we can leave, bastard!" He turned on his heel ad began stalking back towards the TARDIS, muttering "I hated that jacket anyway…merda, I'm cold…"

America, unused to Romano's mood swings, frowned, but turned to pick up the young England, using the jacket to protect his hands. England winced in pain as he was moved onto America's shoulder, but he felt too weak to complain.

As they approached the TARDIS, England grew even hotter through the jacket. Wincing at the burn America could feel on his shoulder, America put England down, where the child's shuddering grew even worse as he split into two people again; Romano stared, wondering if it had looked that scary when he had split from his younger self. His eyes widened even further however, when the air behind England tore, looking like the same weird hole that he and Spain had fallen into

"No, no, no, not again" the Doctor muttered, pulling some kind of penlight out of his pocket. It made a whirring noise as he pointed it at the rip, but England was already falling out of time, through the hole.

The child England curled on the floor began to murmur "Désolé, désolé France, faire arrêt, ça fait mal, désolé, désolé"

"Doctor, I've got to help him! I'm the hero after all and heroes don't ignore crying kids!"

"Believe me, America, I'd like to try and help, but it's a fixed point in history, we can't change it without destroying the time stream"

Seeing America was still unconvinced, the Doctor sighed and said, "Look, if England had defeated the Norman's he would still have been invaded by the Danes, England wouldn't get involved in continental Europe, he would've remained isolated. He never would've colonised you. America, do you want to risk our own history?"

"Well, no, but…"

"He'll pull through, you can't protect him from everything America" The Doctor turned and saw Romano staring "Romano, are you alright?"

Before Romano could reply, an accented voice cut through the air "Angleterre! Angleterre, où êtes-vous?" To America's surprise, the voice sounded worried, but before he could think about this further, the Doctor had ushered him and Romano into the TARDIS. He flipped switches and wound some kind of crank, setting the TARDIS into flight again. He checked the flight heading and had to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Romano asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing" the Doctor answered "Comment est votre français?"

America stared "Dude. What."

The Doctor grinned annoyingly "Next stop, 15th century France!"

* * *

France found England curled up in a clearing, and felt slightly guilty when he saw the amount of pain the small nation was in.

"Angleterre? Angleterre, why are you here? You should stop running off, you know, that's why you get in trouble-"

He stopped as England grabbed the hem of his cloak "Pourquoi?" the little nation cried, "Les hommes qui étaient ici… ils ont disparu dans une boîte… une boîte bleue"

France frowned as an old memory floated to the surface of his mind "Mon petit Angleterre, vous n'avez pas à faire apparaître de vieux souvenirs comme ça . Rentrons à la maison, non?"

He bundled the burning hot nation in his cloak and turned to go back to the castle, he sighed "Vous rappelez-vous notre pacte peu? J'ai dû commencer quelque part, n'ai-je pas?"

England frowned, and looked up at France "Qu'est-ce pacte, wanker?"

"Garder sa langue, mon cher! Vous ne vous souvenez?"

England frowned "Je ne comprends pas"

"Rien, mon lapin, rien"

* * *

It had been a week since France had brought England back, and the nation hadn't left his room since. France had had the window barred over, so he was sure England couldn't escape again, but he was beginning to get worried. Carrying a small fluffy bundle, he knocked on England's door

"Angleterre? Angleterre, ouvrez!"

There was a long pause before France heard the bolts sliding back and England's small face appeared in the doorway.

"Bonjour, Angleterre! Ça va?"

"Laissez"

"Attendez! J'ai…un cadeau pour tu"

"Pour moi? Pourquoi? Tu me détestez"

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Angleterre" France said, pushing his way into England's room and kneeling so he was at eye level "Maintenant…il s'agit d'un lapin"

"Un lapin? Pourquoi voudriez-vous me donner?"

"Pour dire désolé. J'aurais vu ce qui allait arriver. Je… je l'aurais arête"

"Mais vous n'avez pas. Laissez"

"Angleterre…"

"LAISSEZ!"

France paused, then drew himself up and turned to go "Eh bien. J'ai essayé."

England watched him shut the door, then turned to the rabbit "Le lapin…I don't like that name. How do you feel about Rabbit?" The rabbit wriggled its nose in agreement, then to England's surprise, hopped right into his lap. England blushed in astonishment, and then smiled "I might get through this after all"

* * *

**A/N And so it ends on a (slightly) sweet note? Ugh, sorry this took so long, I went back to uni this week, plus this chapter did not want to cooperate at times ( So the next chapter will be by my friend, on dA she is dragora-kun, but I'm not sure about her name, so I hope you enjoy! I am still looking for writers who want to collaborate on this; we still have many, many prompts left to fill, so please message me for a list**

**Translations (A lot of French in this chapter huh? I've learnt French since I was 9 and I'm still using Google Translate T^T)**

**Idioti-**Idiots (Italian)

**Angleterre? Mon petit Angleterre, où vous êtes?-**England? My little England, where are you?

**Mon lapin-**My rabbit (Idk, I've seen France call him that in other fics and thought it was cute)

**Mais, Angleterre-**But, England

**Danemark-**Denmark

**Vous me plaie, mon mignon Angleterre-**You wound me, my darling England

**Ton frère aîné-**Your older brother

**Moi, Angleterre, moi-**Me, England, me

**Je me soucie tu-**I care about you

**En francais-**In French (a very annoying phrase, beloved of my ex-French teacher:( )

**Je te deteste-**I hate you

**J'ai vous avais prévenu, Angleterre, mais tu sembles préférer à la dure-**I warned you England, but you seem to prefer the hard way (oh hon hon hon)

**Merda-**S**t (Italian) (Oh, Romano. You teach me so many swears 3)

**Culo-**Ass (Italian)

**Bastardi-**Bastards (Italian)

**Désolé, désolé France, faire arrêt, ça fait mal, désolé, désolé-**Sorry, sorry France, make it stop, it hurts, sorry, sorry

**Comment est votre français?-**How is your French?

**Pourquoi?-**Why?

**Les hommes qui étaient ici… ils ont disparu dans une boîte… une boîte bleue-**The men that were here…they disappeared in a box…a blue box

**Mon petit Angleterre, vous n'avez pas à faire apparaître de vieux souvenirs comme ça . Rentrons à la maison, non?-** My little England, you do not have to reveal old memories like that. Let's go home, right?

**Vous rappelez-vous notre pacte peu? J'ai dû commencer quelque part, n'ai-je pas?-** Do you remember our little pact? I had to start somewhere, did I not?

**Qu'est-ce pacte**-What pact

**Garder sa langue, mon cher! Vous ne vous souvenez?-**Mind your language, my dear! Don't you remember?

**Je ne comprends pas-**I don't understand (The most useful French phrase I know!)

**Rien, mon lapin, rien-**Nothing, my rabbit, nothing

**Ouvrez-**Open up

**Bonjour, Angleterre! Ça va?-**Hello, England! How are you?

**Laissez-**Leave

**Attendez! J'ai…un cadeau pour tu-**Wait! I…have a present for you

**Pour moi? Pourquoi? Tu me détestez-**For me? Why? You hate me

**Ce n'est pas vrai, Angleterre-**That is not true, England

**Maintenant…il s'agit d'un lapin-**Now…this is a rabbit

**Un lapin? Pourquoi voudriez-vous me donner?-**A rabbit? Why would you give me one of those?

**Pour dire désolé. J'aurais vu ce qui allait arriver. Je ... je l'aurais arête-**To say sorry. I should have seen what was coming. I…I should have stopped it

**Mais vous n'avez pas-**But you didn't

**Eh, bien. J'ai essayé-**Ah, well. I tried


	6. The Broken Rose

**_Here's dragora-kun!_**

**OK So now ****it's my go to write the next chapter! Brace yourselves guys! Angsting on its way, ok so I won't be sticking completely to true history, gotta shake things up a bit you know? **

**Anyway try and enjoy ^_^**

* * *

America leaned on the console looking at all the buttons and levers, how the Doctor knew how to drive this thing he didn't know, but he knew he could do it to! Though not right now, they were landing after all. He looked oddly interested when he heard their next stop.

Romano on the other hand looked frustrated "Fuck the frog legged bastard! We should go find Spain!" he shouted. He stamped his foot childishly, the usual frown on his face.

The Doctor seemed less than surprised by the outburst but tapped the screen shrugging "There is nothing I can do about the order I find you all, the TARDIS knows what she's doing" he stated simply. Romano kicked a nearby box which sent over a box of junk metal scattering around the floor.

"Hey! Take it easy dude! You almost got me with that spinny thing!" he said jumping out of the way.

The Doctor sighed and picked up the 'spinny thing' that had rolled past America, "This is a hub cap America, and kicking things won't help, we are here anyway so relax and just come on" He said, a little sterner then before.

Roman grumbled in mild protest, he supposed the sooner they found the Frenchman the quicker they could get on with finding Spain. As the Doctor approached the doors America followed close by, the thrill of adventure still with him somehow.

"Hey dude I remember hearing France boast about his place ages ago, he said it was like all pretty and flowery and stuff" he said, his eyes still filled with an odd childish wonder, though frustrating for most people, it certainly wasn't a bad trait to have.

The Doctor frowned "Well conside-" he was cut off by a Romano storming past him and pushing the doors open

"Let's just go already!" he said walking out onto the ground.

America just stared at his surroundings with confusion, not what he had expected at all.

* * *

(French) "Francis! Francis open the door! Wake up you layabout!" cried a female voice, it was like a ringing sound to France's ears. He groaned and sat up rubbing his head, he was home on his bed. Wait, was this home? France looked around, it was smaller than his home…wait no, this definitely was his home. He looked down at himself, young and still in his white shirt and brown work trousers. He hadn't dressed before passing out asleep again, goodness he knew he'd get a lecture from… wait, who would he get a lecture from? France rubbed his head, why did it hurt so much? "FRANCIS!" cried the enraged voice again.

Jumping and falling clean off the bed with a thump, France groaned and stood up "Who ze hell is zat?" he questioned himself, he was confused to why he didn't know, a part of him knew but it was like the name was clouded from his memory. He went to open the door but it rattled and stood in place, locks adorned the door and France had to undo four different locks. 'Why am I so well locked in?' he wondered.

"Hurry up! I am still stood out here!" shouted the voice again.

France blinked and opened the door after undoing the locks, his entire body froze up "Joan, I…" his mouth was agape his entire body wanted to fall to the ground.

Joan blinked "What? You didn't forget did you?" she said walking past him without a second thought. France turned a little slower 'of course Joan… I was supposed to… I was supposed to…' he couldn't remember, he was racking his brain but something was making it completely shut down.

Joan stood there looking at him, her eyes changed from infuriated to those soft eyes he loved so much. "Francis is there something wrong?" she asked looking at him.

France couldn't do or think of anything, he just moved forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Joan blinked and looked at him "Francis?" France didn't know what was wrong, something inside of him told him that he couldn't let go, that if he did he'd regret it forever. But this feeling was soon snapped as Joan pushed him away ever so gently, "Francis are you drunk or something?" she said crossing her arms, her voice turning sterner. She was wearing a dress, an ordinary farming dress, for work mostly but he did so love her in it, nothing regal or fancy, she didn't need it. "Francis" she snapped watching his eyes as the seemed to look her up and down and then he shook himself out of it

"Désolé, I have been just stressed I suppose, I feel like the world has stopped" he said looking out the window frowning.

Joan moved behind him, her voice clear and confident, "Don't think like that Francis, we can do this. We have pushed back much of the English already." a triumphant smile adorning her lips.

France rubbed his head "Can we go outside for a breath of air… I just need to walk" he said and Joan nodded and followed him out.

* * *

America couldn't believe it "But… he said it was always so beautiful…"

The Doctor sighed "It was, at one point… but after the English moved in they destroyed the fields to try and starve out the resistance."

America looked over the barren, burnt land with wide eyes "But he deserved this?" he questioned looking over at the Doctor who only glanced at America

"Well, that… like all wars can be very much argued America ..." America looked towards the land again, not the answer he had wanted to hear. There was a horrid twist in his stomach though; England had never done anything like this to him, could England be this ruthless?

Romano grumbled again "Well, at least it's warmer here, can we get on with this!" he shouted walking ahead, not giving them room to argue, though neither of them felt the need to. The Doctor just shrugged and walked after them.

* * *

They reached a small mound where a tree stood alone and mighty, surrounded by a small amount of grass. Something he didn't see often, but he still felt like something was deadly wrong, like every one of his senses could feel danger. He kept shrugging it off; it was making him feel sick. He fell to a lying position beneath the shade of the tree and she sat beside him, she looked at him with a worried look

"Are you getting sick?" she asked but france shook his head and smiled at her

"It's nothing, mon cheri… I am just … I do not know actually it is confusing"

She leant on her arms and nodded "If so then you may keep it to yourself… The troops are ready, we leave in two hours,. It took a while but I pushed myself in so they would finally tell me something! It worked and now we just need this final push and we'll finally be in calmer waters" she said her eyes glittering with excitement and courage. France suddenly though his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"You can't!" he shouted sitting up; his heart hurting as it beat hard against his chest and he had his fists clenched.

She just stared at him; the glittering stopped and was replaced with confusion "What are you talking about? This was the plan… you were excited yesterday" she said looking a little aggravated. Francis didn't understand why, he didn't know why he had shouted, she was right, he was all for this. She was amazing and had gotten them this far, nothing could happen to change that-

'No, something does, did change…' he grabbed his head in pain. "Gah, this headache!" he nearly shouted. She sighed and touched his forehead with her hand

"You have no fever, you need more sleep, Come on we will head back" she went to stand but he grabbed her hand staring up at her, deep into her eyes. "Francis, what?" she said looking back at him, those words were in the back of his throat but his mouth wouldn't move, nothing but breath after breath came out and she slipped through his hand 'I love you', it rang clear in his mind but never reached the air "Come now, we have to go, we must be ready for the offensive tomorrow" she said with a small smile.

"But… that is still three hours away can we not… just enjoy ourselves" he said looking up to her.

She looked at him and he waited for a curt nod and that beautiful smile to make him feel at ease, his dreams were crumbled as she shook her head "You can stay here but I must go and prepare. I will come to get you when it is time and then we can pick up the troops oui?" she said smiling and before France had a chance to say another word, she was gone. Walking with a beauty that no one could master; However as her beautiful face disappeared from sight, he felt despair set in and he just sat there, he didn't understand why he felt like this was the end.

"Maybe I am just scared… oui, zat has to be it" he went to stand when he heard voices and froze, he didn't recognise the voices at first but he did recognise one, it was Italian. Just the accent brought back painful days of Rome and immediately he squashed against the tree peeking around to see the strangers in sight. He recognised the voice but not the face, both Italy and Romano were still only children nowhere near that size and the other two, he didn't know but they spoke English and immediately he was alert. He stood there and waited, they hadn't spotted him, one was obnoxious and his English was unlike what he had heard and the Italian had a temper, while the one that actually did sound English seemed proper and knew what he was doing, either way they could be spying! Though if they were… they really sucked at it, they were being so damn loud! As they approached France reached into his pocket holding his breath, he did not look around and when he saw an arm he grabbed and pulled the male against his chest revealing a pen knife and holding it to the captive's throat.

"HOLY HELL!" screamed a whining crying Romano. France kept his grip; he glared at other two, the ones that he was most suspicious of. Luckily Francis had learnt English due to living with the other for such a long time, however that really didn't help

"Who are you? What are you doing around here?" he asked with his strong accent that seemed stronger then America had ever heard.

Romano was shaking and staring at the knife that was gliding to his throat "HELP ME!" he shouted only squeaking into silence when Francis pushed the knife down slightly, not drawing blood however.

America had never seen the Frenchman so… animalistic, like a backed up animal he was watching there every move, every twitch. Francis saw them as strangers but as he looked at his captive he squinted his eyes slightly, the man really did look like Romano, had the same attitude as well but Francis shook his head concentrating on the other two. However he couldn't shake the feeling he knew them, it didn't make sense; an Italian and two English speaking men walking through what of France he owned without a care, they didn't seem armed either; it was baffling to the Frenchman.

America, being the big mouthed dolt that he was, took a step making the Frenchman tighten his hold, "Hey dude, don't you know me?"

The Doctor hit America over the back of the head whispering "Of course he does no-" he was interrupted by France, but what he said for a moment made him stop

"Am-er-i-ca" he sounded out like he was spelling in his head. France looked baffled by his own words but America just nodded

"Yeh dude that's it!" he said grinning "Alright it is France! Come on lets get him back, yo dude you can let go of Romano, nice try you almost had me, pretending not to know us-"

"America be quiet!" The Doctor cut in, trying to shut him up

France was staring at them but he was plain confused, the American's speech was so bad he could barely understand what he was saying, he knew English but this man was speaking with something else mixed in, like a shoddy version. "I do not know you… that word just came into my head, now explain yourselves why are you here… how do you know me? Are you spies for zat bastard?" he eyes glared at them before they finally rested on the shaking Italian. "No… you couldn't be… Romano… you couldn't be... him" he said staring down at Romano.

The Doctor figured they had to find him some way, so at least they knew where he was "Please Francis, we need to talk to you… we are not here to cause you harm, I am not with the army that has turned this once beautiful land into a waste land". The eyes staring at him were untrusting however Francis felt like the Doctor was trustworthy, something was right about this man, something that fit and didn't seem dangerous, yet seemed out of place.

"Who are you?" Francis asked the Doctor, their eyes connected showing the honesty in the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor smiled "I am the Doctor "

Francis sighed "My English iz not zat bad, I asked WHO you are not WHAT you do" he said irritably.

The Doctor laughed, feeling relief as he felt the TARDIS' translator circuits finally click into gear. He switched his dialect into French and began to speak "(French) I apologise I should have spoken French sooner, my name is the Doctor, just the Doctor, we are not here to cause anymore harm. You can feel it, can you not? You do not belong here, you know you do not. All we need you to do is come with us" he smiled, America stared at the doctor and then at Francis. Francis' grip had loosened considerably, English soldiers didn't know French like that, never that fluent either. Everything the Doctor had said was right and he let go of the knife, allowing it to fall to the floor, he did not belong there and he did know it. The feelings he was having, he couldn't ignore them. Romano ran out of the Frenchman's grasp shaking, and he didn't turn around until he was behind America.

Francis gritted his teeth and before another word could be spoken he ran. The Doctor's eyes widened, he was sure Francis had seen sense!

"Quickly, we cannot lose him!" but even as he spoke France was disappearing from sight. He ran towards a bunch of abandoned and destroyed buildings, climbing through a window and disappearing completely. The Doctor looked through the window but it was too late, there was no sign of him. The Frenchman would know this area like the back of his hand, there was no chance of a chase! "Damn it! We need to find him, we need to-" he turned as he realised something was wrong. The two he was supposed to be talking to were not there! He rubbed his head and jogged back the way he came and as he had guessed the two of them were stood there, Romano still holding his throat and America…being America. "What part of 'we can not lose him' did you two not understand!" he asked frustratedly.

America smiled "I thought you got it, didn't realise it was so hard that you would need the hero's help" he said looking at Romano who still hadn't gotten over his ordeal

"I could have died! Thanks for the fucking sympathy you bastards!" he shouted

* * *

Through the window, down an alley cut through the back fields, well, what used to be fields. There were no fields nearby anymore; he did miss laying there with his beloved. He shook his head; it was really hurting, like it was burning. He couldn't ignore this feeling anymore he had to do something! He just couldn't put his finger on what! He hadn't stopped running but his legs had quickly carried him to his home. He saw the small cottage like building, the only place that seemed safe in such a time, but he saw a boy? No… not a boy, it was Joan, she was already here! He stopped as he got to Joan, she was in front of his door and looked a little mad

"I thought I would get here early, why are you not getting ready?" she asked, the ordinary farming dress was gone and cold sharp armour now hugged her body, why did he think such horrible things about the clothing that would protect her? Maybe because deep down he knew, it would do a bad job. He had just been staring, he hadn't yet said a word, his heart beating in his mouth again with panic but it wasn't for himself, for once he felt like he might scream and cry and break down.

"Joan… I….I…" those words again trapped in his throat, it was like he was not meant to say them, and maybe he wasn't.

Joan's look hardened "Francis, we have no time for you to daydream! Come on, we have to get you ready before they get here! She pushed open his door which he apparently forgot to lock and walked inside "Where do you keep your armour Francis?" she asked as Francis followed with slow unsteady steps

"In the…" Where did he keep his armour? In his room of course "ze basement" he found himself saying, without a second thought she nodded and was down the stairs in the dark basement

"Where about is it Franci- FRANCIS!" she screamed as the door shut and clicked. The basement was now pitch black and France stood against the door, his body was shaking, panting heavily

"D…desole" he whispered feeling like he might cry. What had he done!

* * *

A constant array of swear words were the only things heard as the Doctor pretty much pulled along a shivering Romano and an idiotically childish America who was still claiming 'It was not the hero's fault'. The Doctor came up onto a high hill, it was a bit of a trek but they made it, below he could hear cries of horses and shouts of men. He looked on at the clash below, the clash that was getting closer but had not yet started, they were close enough to see faces but thankfully not close enough to be seen. He slowly descended down the hill and glanced at his watch just kind of expecting the other two to fall down at there own pace however when he turned around Romano was cursing and slipping every few steps and America… was still at the top on a phone. The Doctor sighed

"America hurry up!" he called but America just waved his hand, a confused and frustrated look on his face and the doctor jogged back up not taking long to run out of breath and get beside him "W...what is it America? Is it Canada?" he panted and America again just waved his hand

"Mattie? Mattie I can't understand a damn word you are saying dude! Quit it, it's annoying, you sound like the frog it's kind of weird" he said.

The Doctor tensed immediately snatching the phone, beginning to speak French, America just stared as, to the Doctor's disbelief Matthew kept asking why his brother was speaking so weird, unable to understand English anymore. The Doctor hung up the phone.

"He's done something… that idiot has done something!" he said tossing the phone through the air to America, who only just caught it,

"What are you talking about, Doc?" he said, placing the phone back in his pocket. He was lost, not that it was anything knew. The Doctor had a bad hunch about what had happened and he looked over the troops, they still had two hours till the time of the fight, if his internal clock was right.

"Wait, where is Joan? She was known for doing a long speech before the fight and was always at the field with her troops… that's it!" he said clicking his fingers. "That idiot…America wait here, I need to find out where France lives" he began to take off his coat and untuck his shirt, quickly making his way down, looking a little less gentlemen like now. America stood there bewildered and picked up the Doctor's coat looking it over, he then grinned and taking off his awesome jacket, put on the English looking one

"Oh quite yes" he said putting on a really lame British accent, Romano had been stood at the bottom and was making his way back up, but seeing the American he just stopped and stared

"You're a fucking idiot" he said flatly looking back over, watching the Doctor approach some marching French soldiers, Romano figured the Doctor must have given up and decided to commit suicide "Bastard" he muttered and sat down in the grass.

* * *

"Francis, open this door now!" she screamed in French and after taking at least 30 minutes to get up the stairs in the pitch black, had proceeded to hit the door. Where was France? He had gone upstairs to get his armour and weapon, his stomach was swimming and he was sure he was going to be sick. He knew what he was doing, he was stopping it from happening, he couldn't watch it twice, his heart couldn't take it. There was no buts or ifs, he wouldn't stand by and let it happen! He sheathed his sword and adjusted the armour glancing at the mirror as he passed; his hair up, fear on his face, anger in his eyes. He was ready, he went to the basement door, the banging had continued, she was still screaming, but he couldn't even explain, she could never know. He touched the door and closed his eyes

"Desole… but I can not let you fight" he murmured barely audible by her or anyone. He then went outside to saddle the horse but was met by a sight he did not want to see "You again!" he snarled and without hesitation unsheathed his sword "Go away, I have a battle to fight" he glared at the three. Romano leapt back a mile and was still backing away whereas America stayed next to the Doctor who looked at Francis coolly, unbothered by the steel pointing straight his chest.

"I know she is in there, you can not keep her here-"

"Shut up!" snarled France in response to the doctor "You know nothing, I will not let her go just to fight to her death! It's not right!" he said glaring at the Doctor, but the Doctor took it all without a flinch

"You see it, don't you? You see her face every time you shut your eyes in this place? You can not change time, without her the universe with relapse on itself, everyone will be destroyed now and forever… what about Matthew, he is young as well, is it fair if he is destroyed?"

Francis just stared, what the Doctor was saying was right, he knew it. The blade shook gently as his hand shook, "You do not have to watch France, only let time have its way, she would never forgive you if you stopped her, you know that" France just looked at him then sheathed his sword

"Go around back… I will… let her go" he said turning away, a frown on his face, was he crying? They couldn't see properly but the doctor would not pry, that wasn't fair. France walked back into the house, the thumping on the door had slowed down but was still going on, he took a deep breath and undid the lock, she came barrelling out of the door and was caught by France, she fell into his arms and she stared up at him before she started to beat his chest

"What the hell were you doing!" she screeched but before she could continue he forced his lips onto hers

"Desole mon cheri… I… I was wrong" he whispered to her, she just kind of stared a little shocked,

"F…Francis we're going to be late, come on. I left the troops there alone to get you" he said, a blush spreading across her cheeks and she headed out to get her horse as well

"I will meet you there… just be careful" he said as she went out the front door.

He headed for the back door, unfortunately they were there.

"It is done" he said looking away with angry eyes, he let time win, but it did not mean he was happy about it. The Doctor just smiled and nodded

"Thank you… but we must go, please follow me, we're not far" he said and walked on.

America and Romano had walked fast on ahead, America was on the phone to Matthew telling him how daft he sounded only speaking French, Matthew obviously having no idea what America was on about. But the doctor was slower, watching France who was walking behind them. The look on his face was heartbroken, no one could blame him, he'd lost her again but the other him still had to do it once.

The blue box came into view and it didn't take long before France was on the floor, holding his stomach like he was going to puke. He looked like he was sweating and the images were starting to split, Francis young and older were finally splitting, one in armour, the other in his military clothes. The process was less then comfortable and the doctor shouted for Romano to come and help him drag the man into the TARDIS, he was awake but dazed, like he'd been hit with a frying pan. France looked terrible and the Doctor sat him on a chair in the TARDIS but when France got slightly more awake he hit the Doctor's hand checking his temperature away

"Just leave me be" he said sourly turning away from them. He was in no mood to talk it seemed, the Doctor sighed but nodded, he then moved over to the control panel and the familiar whirring sound occurred.

Romano moved to the doctor and crossed his arms "OK so we got the frog, now can we go and get Spain!"

The Doctor looked sick of saying it but did so again "I can not choose the order in which I fin-"

" I DON'T GIVE A CRAP" he snapped and the Doctor just sighed

"we will see Romano" was all he could think of saying as the blue box went back through time once again.

* * *

"Ugh, what hit me?" he muttered rubbing his head. Francis looked left to right looking completely confused, looking down at himself then the sun he gasped "Oh goodness I must go, Joan is going to start without me!" he thought running back the way he had came, not that he knew how he got there.

* * *

**So this is back! Hope you enjoyed dragora-kun's chapter, if so go check out her stuff (Especially if you like Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**I'm writing again for the next chapter (So my other fic may slow down now) all I'm gonna say is that it is a time period covered in official strips this time!**

**Also, Doctor Who is back (on British TV at least...idk if everyone else has to wait :/ ) and well...it's certainly looking like it's going to be explosive!  
**


	7. Apology

OK, I've had a lot of questions on dA about the state of my various Hetalia fanfics, generally along the lines of "Are they ever going to be continued?" and having come back to this account I realise that there's been a lot of people asking about it on here too Short answer: No. I have been drifting away from the Hetalia fandom for the past couple of years due to stuff in my personal life, experiences at cons and just a general feeling that the fandom is not as fun as it used to be. I recently rewatched some of the early Hetalia episodes and remembered why I loved this show so much. It's funny and dumb and educates me even if it is kinda offensive if you're looking for that kinda thing. I just don't feel the fandom reflects that anymore, every other fanart or fanfic I see are the characters being cruel to each other, or crying over a battlefield or something and it just doesn't interest me. To each his own, but I know myself well enough to walk away from this before I get really angry. Plus, writing fanfiction has always been hard for me, so a majority of the fics I have on this account were collaborations between me and gingerfloss, who has since taken against the Hetalia fandom even more than I have and I can't finish them without her, certainly not to any degree of quality. If you liked her writing more than the subject, she does still write Marvel fanfiction on her account at gingerfloss and she is also gingerfloss on AO3. I will have no intention to delete these stories or this account. I just thought I owed anyone an explanation who was waiting for those fanfics to update. I may come back to Hetalia in a few years, I certainly still look in on the fandom over Eurovision, but for now, it's very unlikely. I'm sorry and I hope you guys will forgive me. If anyone wants to know how I planned the fanfics to end (since I still remember) I'll post an ending chapter with a brief rundown on the ones that people ask for. 


End file.
